


Like a little doubydauby

by Snokoms



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Never Give Up Without a Fight, inspired by atla, main caracter doesn't have to be zuko, mainly by zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: never give up without a fight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Like a little doubydauby

**Author's Note:**

> so I have been reading a unhealthy amount of atla this last week, and have come to the conclusion that ozai was horrible and zuko was horrifyingly skilled in a wide range of things (why would he learn how to do half of those things?)  
> and then this came out of it
> 
> it isnt specified that it is about zuko, but it was inspired by him. so. yeah. zuko.
> 
> oh right, before i forget, the stone represents hardships you have to overcome. it can by anything and is here seen as a stone  
> also while it may seem that the caracter is fairly young in here, since the stone is merely a metaphore it can be adapted to any age.

Like a little doubydauby

Wibbling on stone

Small hands grasping for something to hold onto

Shrieks when little legs fail to do their jobs

Knees turning grass rustyred

Like a dark flower that spreads and spreads

Poisoning everything around them

The little doubydauby stands up again

Plucking greennotgreen from their body

Turning back towards the stone

Steel is formed within their bellies

_never give up without a fight_


End file.
